


A dreadful life leads to a dreadful end

by FrostySnowyy



Category: Original Work, Yichan, Yichan Mafia AU
Genre: I added more random Oc's I have created on the spot, I'll add more characters as they appear - Freeform, Mafia AU, ShouXin is the more experienced one, XiangJu and Bo are police rookies, murder investigation, yichan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostySnowyy/pseuds/FrostySnowyy
Summary: Zhihao has assigned ShouXin and the two rookies, Bo and XiangJu, to investigate a rather horrendous crime. The two new officers get to experience a real taste of the police life, as they have to put the puzzle pieces together and resolve the mystery behind the murder.
Kudos: 2





	A dreadful life leads to a dreadful end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, their mission has begun! ShouXin, Bo and Juju get the honor to visit the crime scene and interrogate a few people... They have barely started but the dots are already starting to connect, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I murdered the names and I'm not even sorry for it :D Feel free to laugh at them and at my non-existent Chinese capabilities.

“Woah!!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!! Another mission woooooo!!!!!!!!!”

“Ah…”

She had hoped they wouldn’t get assigned any missions for a longer amount of time. For context, XiangJu, Juju for short, is a rookie who… isn’t sure if she enjoys her job or not. She's always struggling to adapt to all kinds of situations and is always questioning every action she takes. Maybe this new mission will really enlighten her thoughts on the matter and make her decide whether it is a fitting job or not.

“Aren’t you excited?? Finally we’re going back out on the field!!”

Her fellow rookie, Bo, was shaking her by the shoulders with excitement. She couldn’t understand why he felt so excited. This mission would only mean they’ll learn about some horrid crime and, in the end, they might not even find the culprit. The job of a police officer can be really harsh.

“Now, there’s nothing to be too excited for. What’s different here is that we have to go take a look at the crime scene and… from what information I have received, it is no normal murder.”

As soon as he heard that, Bo immediately stopped shaking Juju, who was already starting to feel a bit dizzy. Both him and Juju simultaneously turned around to look at their superior. ShouXin was the one in charge of training them and he was also the one who was going to accompany them through this mission. Most importantly, he was closest to the chief of police, as he was responsible of reporting every bit of new information they come across to him.

“What’s the story here??” curiously asked Bo.

“We have yet to identify the body but we know it’s a female around the age of 30. Yesterday, we found her near a rather calm neighborhood around 21h20. She seemed to have died not long ago so we’re estimating her time of death being around 20h. Her corpse… it seems the culprit wasn’t satisfied with just ending her life. Let’s say they… treated her like a piece of raw meat, waiting to be prepared into a fancy dish.”  
  
“That’s an interesting way to put it. Hmm… I wonder what their motives were.” asked Bo once more, waiting for an answer that would never come with the information they currently had.

“That’s why we’re sent there. First, we have to go check the crime scene. _Chef_ Zhihao’s orders.” ShouXin takes a break in between his words to glance at XiangJu’s worried expression. “You both have to get used to seeing things like this. It is part of the job description after all. Afterwards, we’ll have to go question a few business owners as a few businesses were still open around the estimated time of the murder.”

“Sounds fine by me! I’m prepared for everything.” cheerfully answered Bo.

Juju had stayed silent the whole time and there’s a reason why; opposing Bo, she wasn’t ready for such a mission. She had seen blood in the past but was she really ready to look at a murder that isn't considered normal? During her superior’s explanations, she had kept her mouth open in a circle, waiting for him to stop explaining the mission she didn’t want to be a part of. It seems both Bo and ShouXin had realized that she had become anxious due to this small chat. However, Bo was the first one to react as he approached her to pat her head.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be worried about. It won’t be a pretty sight but, we’ll be able to help the victim’s family and close friends by solving the case.” 

Bo always wore a soft smile that, like some kind of magic, would immediately make her feel better. He was always good with words too. She felt reassured to have such a nice teammate by her side.  
  
“I guess you’re right…”

“That’s all the information I have to share with the both of you for now. Please rest up for the time being. We’ll be heading out in an hour and a half so be here in time.”

With those words, ShouXin left the room, presumably to finish some preparations for later.  
  
“Hey Juju, let’s grab a bite before we leave. I’ve been craving for sushi recently, ehe.”  
  
“Ah… okay, let’s go eat sushi then.” replied Juju as she noticed how Bo was rubbing his stomach in circles.  
  
They spent the rest of their free time at a small sushi shop, near their office. They had a fun time together discussing their thoughts about their overall workload as police officers. Even though Juju was confused regarding her emotions towards the job, Bo knew that deeply inside, she enjoyed the new experiences. She just had to break out of her shell, just like a chick, ready to be born.

  
\--------

“...”

Both rookies were shocked at the sight. It seems ShouXin had left out various details of the gruesome crime scene, and maybe it was on purpose but they would never know. 

In short, the murder was truly disgusting.

Blood was splattered everywhere. It seemed as if, during her last breaths, the victim had tried to thrash out of her situation, only resulting in a quicker bleeding out. The murderer had chopped her arms and legs with a clean cut, destroying the only connection they had with the rest of her body. It also seemed as if he tried to cut her head since there was another bloodied cut going through her throat. If it weren’t for her cervical vertebrae, she would have been completely headless by now. Some parts of her muscles and skin were sliced into tiny chunks, just like those meat cubes you can find at any butcher’s shop. Visibly, the culprit had specifically chosen the body parts with more meat to prepare his “work of art.”

It was just horrible.

ShouXin was busy talking with the officers on the crime scene, leaving his rookies quite a while to observe every detail of this sickening murder. Only when he finally turned around had he noticed the disgusted expressions on their faces. He knew that it was their first time seeing such a murder and, to be completely honest with himself, it was one of the worst murder scenes he had seen. He made a mental note to talk to Zhihao about his choice of mission for the rookies later.  
  
“It seems they have been able to identify this individual by the time we got here. Her name is NiSi DingLe and she worked as a jewelry saleswoman two blocks away from here. They’ll be looking further into her background as it might be related to the cause of her death.” he said, breaking the silence Bo and Juju were sharing.

“...ah.”  
  
For the first time in a while, Juju spoke before Bo, that is if making a sound can even be considered as speaking. Both rookies didn’t know what to say. The sight before them made them feel sick and, besides disgusting, they couldn’t find a better word to describe the scene.  
  
ShouXin sighed at their reactions. Even though it was a first for them, they had to get going with the schedule. He didn’t enjoy the sight before him either but, like he would often say, _what has happened happened and there’s not much anyone could do to prevent it._  
  
“Look, I know it is a horrible thing to see and you both probably want to stop being here. How about we start questioning the business owners? On my list, we have three places to visit: some small fast food place, a coffee shop and _a butcher’s shop_. All of those places are closest to the crime scene.”  
  
“What about the residents around here?” finally asked Bo.

“It seems they have already questioned them in the morning. Nobody saw or heard anything.”  
  
“Oh, okay… Let’s start the questioning and find the culprit fast.”

With those final words, all three officers started heading back to their car. Juju glanced one last time at the dismembered body. She felt sorry such horrible thing happened to this lady. Bo noticed her and, once more, tried his best to comfort her with a pat on the back. He struggled to find the right words to say as he also felt sorry for the poor victim.  
  
"Let's go find the culprit fast." was the only thing he could say. He really wanted justice to be served as no human being deserved such an awful fate.

\--------

"So, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Um... we... uh..."  
  
"We want to know where you were yesterday around 21h!"  
  
ShouXin was observing both rookies from behind, sighing in amusement. Juju was struggling to form a normal sentence and Bo was overly joyful when questioning the coffee shop owner. They had already visited the fast food place and interrogated the owner, but to no avail. ShouXin had led the first interrogation to give them an idea on how to professionally ask the questions. He had asked Juju to lead the second interrogation but... it seems Bo will be the one interrogating the man. He slightly smiled at the sight, wishing for a moment that both rookies never change.  
  
"Let's see... I suppose you came here because my shop is a 24/7 shop, right?"  
  
"That's exactly it!" answered Bo with a huge grin.  
  
"Well, to be completely honest, I was inside the shop, on my phone, waiting for customers to arrive... It was so empty, so boring. I cleaned the shop at least two times, checked the ingredients to see if nothing was expired. That's pretty much it."  
  
"Ahhh, late night shifts. I understand how boring they are."  
  
The shop owner was a 26 year old man named ZheShi Shui. He acted, overall, like a normal man of his age, with a somehow extremely friendly attitude. He enjoyed talking about himself and his life experiences, leading the police trio to waste an important amount of time at his shop. ShouXin didn't really enjoy the talkative type of person he was and, most of the time, just listened for important information this man might give out. Juju was trying to follow the conversation but, eventually, gave up and ended up staring at the different types of coffee present in the shop. Bo, on the other hand, was enjoying a full-on talk with the man. They were complaining together about late night shifts and how boring they could become when there weren't any customers.  
  
"So, I've heard that the murder was a grisly one, huh." randomly said the coffee shop owner, when he had finished his ranting with Bo.  
  
"Yeah... it wasn't a pretty sight... We're working hard to catch the culprit though!"  
  
"Ah, that's good to hear from a police officer. I'm counting on you to catch them! I haven't seen what happened myself but, nobody deserves such a fate."  
  
"May I know from where you've heard about the murder?" suddenly asked ShouXin.

"Oh! I heard it from the girl working at the butcher's shop right in front of here. I'm not sure how she managed to see the scene. I think you guys blocked it off the public, no?"

Bo was so caught up in the ranting, he hadn't realized how suspicious the remark the man had made was. The police had indeed blocked the public from viewing the scene and, furthermore, the body was covered in a dark cloth. This cover would only be removed when investigators such as themselves came to check the scene.

"That's right. You said the girl at the butcher's shop told you about it?"  
  
"Yeah. I sometimes go to her shop to buy ham for the little sandwiches we make. That's when she told me about it. Not sure when she saw it or anything though... Actually, now that I remember. Um, she told me not to tell anyone about her comment. Maybe she walked by the body and ignored it because it would make her suspicious? I don't know. Don't tell her that I told you guys about it, alright?"

"You can trust us on that!" answered Bo, with another huge grin.  
  
After thanking the man for his help, the three police officers hopped back in their car, ready to drive to the other side side of the road. They could have walked there but it came to be more convenient to drive.  
  
"Hey, Officer ShouXin. Some of his information don't fit together." said Bo, in a serious tone after entering the car.  
  
"Yes. We can't tell if those are lies or facts though. We have to question this butcher shop owner before we can assume anything." answered ShouXin. He put his hands on the driving wheel and stared ahead, giving a thoughtful gaze into the distance.

"Uh... I don't get it."  
  
Juju was so confused since she hadn't been listening to the interview. It sounded more like a daily conversation so she had given up listening to them right after Bo and the coffee shop owner had begun talking. Bo turned around from the front seat and gave her a soft smile.  
  
"You see, we talked about how boring it was to work night shifts right? And he kept on complaining about how bored he was throughout the night as he had nothing to do. BUT! He then proceeded to say that the butcher girl talked to him and gave him information on the murder; information which she shouldn't have had in the first place. Unless, of course, either she was the murderer, the police did a bad job at protecting the scene from external sources or the man was lying altogether. The first interview led us nowhere but... I think this one and the one we're about to have next will help us immensely in finding the criminal!" explained Bo. He seemed very proud of himself for having figured out all of this.  
  
"Ah... That means the person we're about to interrogate could be the murderer we're looking for?" asked Juju, still a bit confused at the huge piece of information she has been given.  
  
"Exactly! And, now that I think about it, it would make sense since... you know, the body has been found in a very awful condition. The precision of the cuts could very well be those of a butcher."  
  
Juju felt a shiver when Bo answered her question. She didn't want to talk to a murderer but, she didn't have any choice.

ShouXin had waited for Bo to finish explaining the situation. He was still a bit surprised that Juju had trouble connecting the few dots that could be connected as of now. He, however, shrugged her incapability off, thinking that there's still a lot of time for her to show what she's capable of.

"If everything is understood now, let's head to this butcher's shop." finally said the superior.

And within two minutes, the police car parked right in front of the butcher's shop.

The girl inside the shop could be seen, lifting her head and observing the police officers as they got out of their car. She smiled to herself and focused back on the meat she was slicing, once piece after the other.  
  
"This won't be ending well for you. You brought this upon yourself." she said to herself, waiting for the cops to enter her shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice my writing more!!! It's not perfect so sorry in advance ehehhe. I don't know if I'll manage to include everyone I wanted to include in this short side-story but ye... Please, can someone feed me more mafia au, im starving :'0


End file.
